


Fashion Forward

by owlpockets



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint puts purple dye in Thor's shampoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Forward

Thor’s hair was purple. Tony was having a very difficult time keeping a straight face over his coffee and Clint was reading the paper like nothing had changed. To Thor’s credit, he was totally owning the look, though there had been rather a lot of roaring earlier that morning. Tony was so, so tempted to tell him the shampoo was Clint’s fault and watch, but he didn’t really want to end up collateral damage. Natasha appeared in her pajamas, narrowed her eyes, and smacked Clint hard in the back of the head. Tony choked on his coffee and chaos erupted.


End file.
